Deadly Fire
by bluejay96343
Summary: Carly goes to find her birth mother, but when she gets where she was going, she has bigger problems to deal with. Her first night in PC she gets attacked, but she quickly picks up the pieces. Or so Lucky thought. Carly is unstable and Hell bent on revenge. Will she get it or will those who love her stop her before it's too late? *Rewrite of Caroline Benson's arrival*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it's terrible. I want everyone's honest opinions on this so review (: I promise I'll try and get better as the story progresses. The chapters are going to be pretty short, but this is only a short story not a book so. Just a forewarning. Anyway, this is how I would have written Carly's first appearance on GH. I also wish she would be more "Spencer" and had a better relationship with Lucky and Luke. The words in italics is her subconscious and/or where she is thinking to herself. I obviously don't own General Hospital or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be submitting this story on FanFiction (: ENJOY!**

Caroline Benson walked into Jake's hoping to get out of her crowded head for just one night. She glanced around the musty bar before walking up to the bartender, "Give me a shot of tequila and a Firecracker." She said, holding up her I.D.

"What? No please darlin'?" The bartender asked, eying her with hungry eyes. Carly looked over at the bartender, hoping his looks would help her come up with a way to get free drinks. She didn't bring her wallet or any condoms, so she is going to have to find a way to con these drinks out of him.

"I didn't peg you for a please kinda guy ..." Carly said leaning onto the bar so her breasts were clearly visible and almost popping out of the top of her shirt. She paused at the end so that the bartender could supply his name, "Coleman. You can call me Coleman. At least until ya' come up with something more creative." He purred, winking one of his dark eyes at her.

Carly resisted the urge to shiver at the tone of his voice. There was something sinister about the way he purred out the words, almost as if what he was saying was a threat.

_Come on Caroline. You didn't come all the way to Port Charles, New York from Florida by bus just to run away on your first day. Focus. You're tough. Grew up on the streets and in trailer parks. Don't let this one creep tear down your confidence. _ Carly thought to herself.

She put on her best mischievous smile and said, "I'm **very **creative. Maybe if I get a few more drinks in me you'll get to hear some of my ideas..." Coleman merely smiled and refilled Carly's shot glass with fresh tequila. "So, where ya' from..." Coleman asked, pausing like Carly had before so she could insert her name.

"Annabelle. And I just rode in from Wisconsin believe it or not." Carly lied. "Annabelle. I like it. What brings ya' to PC New York? I know ya' didn't just come ta' visit Jake's and meet the lowly bartender everyone in the world knows." Coleman said slyly.

"Nah, you're right. I came for the view." Carly answered, giving Coleman her best smolder. "You likin' what ya' see?" Coleman asked huskily, his mouth turning up at the corners slightly. "I haven't decided yet." Carly teased.

She had to force herself to keep her tone light. Despite her cool exterior, this guy was really starting to creep Carly out. "Thanks for the drinks _Coleman_" She said his name seductively, batting her eyelashes, "but I really should get going."

Carly took one last shot of tequila before sliding off her bar stool and making her way out of Jake's. She took a deep calming breath as she walked into the cool night air, holding her hands close to her sides so that their shaking wasn't visible.

Suddenly, someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back into an alley beside Jake's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter! Don't forget to review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Again, I do not own General Hospital or it's characters, I'm just some girl with no life who has nothing better to do than watch soap operas and write FanFiction. ENJOY! (:**

"I know your tryin' to hide that shakin'. And you were right. I'm not a please kinda' guy. I just take what I want." Coleman growled, covering Carly's mouth roughly with his calloused hand.

Carly kicked and thrashed trying to loosen Coleman's hold on her but nothing worked. "Stop trying to fight darlin'. This is what I do for a livin' and no one's gotten away before I was done with them." Coleman said, shoving Carly against the brick wall of the alley.

He still had a hold of her hair and Carly could feel it being ripped out but the roots. Since the kicking hadn't work she tried biting his hand so she could scream for help, but that didn't work either.

"That tickles. Why do ya' think I keep my hands so calloused? It's so I can't feel it when bitches like you bite them to scream for mercy."

Keeping a hold of Carly's hair, he put his hand on top of her head and forced her to slide down the wall until she was sitting on the littered concrete.

"Oh, and I know your I.D. is a fake. I'm bettin' you're barely 18 years old. Nice try though darlin'" Coleman whispered into Carly's ear, licking the tip and making her shudder in disgust. "Where's that fire ya' had back in my bar? Not so tough now are ya!" Coleman yelled.

_Why the Hell can't anyone hear him? He's loud as a fucking police siren! _Carly thought.

"Now, let's make sure ya' can't get away." Coleman sneered. Before Carly could even think to fight back Coleman pulled back her head and slammed it into the wall, making Carly see stars.

"Tsk Tsk. And your hair was so pretty. Now it's all covered in blood." Coleman laughed. Carly's eyes started to droop, "Alright, I guess I better get started. Don't want ya' fallin' asleep before I'm done. I want you awake the whole time." He said, grinning evilly.

Coleman ripped Carly's jeans, not even bothering with the button and zipper. He yanked her jeans and panties down to her ankles, and carelessly removed her shoes with his feet.

"No, no. Please." Carly begged through the hand that was covering her mouth.

_You're disgusting. You are going to let this low life creep take advantage of you. You are tougher than this! Caroline Benson would never give up this easily. And she certainly wouldn't beg. Caroline Leigh Benson never begs._ Carly chastised herself.

Carly was lost in self loathing when she suddenly felt pain explode between her legs as Coleman thrust himself into her pelvis. She whimpered in pain and immediately hated herself for it.

"I knew ya' were all bark and no bite when I first saw ya'" Coleman puffed out.

_It'll end soon. He's already out of breath, _She hoped.

To her disgust he closed his eyes and started moaning deep guttural sounds along with his thrusts. She let her eyelids shut and decided to just stop fighting, stop thinking, stop living; hoping Coleman would get tired of her and let her go.

"Aye!" Someone yelled suddenly. Carly's eyes popped open at the sound of the voice.

_Finally! Since you are too much of a weakling to fight his guy off yourself, someone is here to save your sorry ass. Pathetic really. But at least we now know that not all of Port Charles New York is deaf. _


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3! I'm hoping no one hates this story, but if someone does... oh well. Everyone's got haters (: Anyway, I should have chapter four up sometime this week. Review please! I don't own GH or it's characters. ENJOY!**

The weight that had been crushing Carly, literally, was pulled off; allowing her to finally breathe deeply.

Not wasting any time, she struggled into a sitting position and quickly pulled up her panties and jeans. She brushed some of her tangled hair out of her face and watched a small nimble man wrestle with the greasy creep who had just –taken advantage of— her.

She shivered just thinking about what had happened. Carly had made herself vulnerable and easy prey for a sick bastard like Coleman.

When she saw Coleman go down for the count she blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Finally allowing herself to relax she closed her eyes and gently rested her head against the rugged brick wall.

Carly jumped at the unexpected voice that said, "'You okay?" Carly opened her eyes to see the young man kneeling down next to her, frowning.

_Damn Caroline. You got this stranger feeling bad for you. You're on a roll tonight. It must be Tuesday, you are always a weak damsel in distress on Tuesdays. _

Realizing she never answered the man, she shook her head to clear it and rasped out "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for saving me."

The man stared at Carly skeptically, "You sure? You've got a pretty bad gash on the back of your head..."

Carly reached up tentatively and skirted her fingers around the wound on her head, wincing at the pain touching it caused. "It's fine. I'll just go and take a shower..." Carly started, but dropped off when she realized she had no where to go.

_ugh_ Carly thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her head fall against back against the wall, instantly regretting it as she cried out. _Good job dumb ass. _

Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and she hastily wiped them away hoping the man in front of her hadn't seen them.

She didn't think he did because he was currently turned around and talking in a hushed voice on his phone.

Taking advantage of the stranger's turned back, Carly tried to quickly get to her feet. Turns out she had to lean heavily on the wall, but that seemed to be better than what the man thought she would be able to do.

When he turned back around and saw her, Carly saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What?" Carly asked irritably.

"Nothing, Nothing." the man said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I just didn't expect you to be able to get up on your own. You look pretty beat up."

"I've had worse." Carly said, just as her knees buckled. The man caught her before she could fall and as she looked into his eyes, she saw something she absolutely hated.

_**Pity**_.

_There you go again Caroline. You are now officially oozing "feel bad for me" vibes. Go ahead and check that off your "to do" list. _

She shook her head in disgust. But when she looked beyond the pity, she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

His eyes, when she was looking into them, it was like she was looking in a mirror. He had the same eyes; same shape, same color, he even had long eyelashes.

Before she could stop herself she asked "Who are you?" her voice sounding shaky.

He smirked and said, "Lucky. Lucky Spencer."


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. I know it's really short and I apologize but I figured this would be better than nothing. It really is just a filler chapter, nothing big happening. I promise it will get more interesting once I get further in. Go ahead and review, tell me what you think. Sorry if it's a lackluster chapter but I will definitely make the next one better (: I do not own ABC, GH or it's characters/S.L.'s. **

_Lucky Spencer. Where have you heard that name before Caroline? _Carly tried to think, she knew it was important, but she couldn't get her brain to work.

Lucky's voice broke through Carly's thoughts, "Hey, come on you can crash at my place for tonight. My aunt's a nurse. She can take a look at the gash on your head."

Hearing the tone of finality in Lucky's voice, Carly didn't even bother arguing. "Fine." she grumbled. Hating the fact she had to rely on this man for anything.

_Your list just keeps getting longer and longer. Now he's inviting you to his place. Way to milk the situation for all it's worth! Maybe he'll let you use his shampoo if you give him those puppy dog eyes of yours! Caroline: 1 Everyone Else: 0. _

Carly blew out a breath, unhappy with her current situation. "Let's go." Carly said. She reluctantly let Lucky lead her to his brownstone apartment.

And much to Lucky's amusement, Carly hobbled the whole way, not allowing him to help support some of her weight. She heard him chuckle every time she stumbled and hissed out a string of obscenities.

"What's so funny Spencer?" Carly fumed.

_Great. At least you're a step up from pity. Now he's laughing at you. _

"You. You remind me of my aunt Bobbie. She's stubborn too." Lucky answered laughingly. "So, are you gonna tell me your name or should I just call you 'gimp' all night?" He asked as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Caroline. Caroline Benson." Carly said, just as Lucky flipped the light switch and turned on the dim lights in his brownstone. They were both shocked to see a man sitting in a chair, facing the wall opposite of them.

"Ah, Caroline. I was wondering when you would finally sniff us out." Luke taunted, casually taking a swig of his brandy. He didn't even bother to spin around in his chair to look at them. Carly narrowed her eyes at the back of the man's head, wishing looks could kill.

"What the hell are you talking about. I don't even know who you are." She shot back, instantly wanting to take it back. She mentally slapped herself for her own stupidity.

_Luke. Of course. The file the P.I. gave you said Luke was your birth mother's brother. _

"What are you talking about dad?" Lucky asked, confused.

_Wait, Dad? That means... _

Carly couldn't even finish her thought before Luke said, "Caroline here is your cousin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter that doesn't really further the story but I just had to include some more Lucky/Carly/Luke time, I love them all together. I wish GH would include them in more scenes together (: Anyway, as always Review and tell me what you think! I don't own GH, ABC S/L's or characters. ENJOY!  
**

"Cousin." Lucky stated dumbfounded. "Are you drunk?" He asked Luke. Not noticing Carly had frozen completely. "Carly?"

_Well hell. No cash for a motel and Lucky wouldn't let you stay with him if he's smart. Cousin or not, he's probably heard stories about you. Luke obviously knows who you are so Lucky probably knows about you too. _

"I-I thought you said your aunts name was Bobbie." Carly stuttered. She closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere but here. She didn't have the strength for this confrontation.

"Bobbie is short for Barbara Jean, Caroline." Luke said, looking closely at his niece. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and she turned quickly towards the door.

"Thanks for the offer Lucky. You probably don't want me here now so I'll just go. Thank you for helping me earlier." Carly said, trying hard to contain her tears.

_Crying? You're really crying now? In front of these people? Weak. You just met these people and you should know first impressions are what matter. These men haven't even known you for 24 hours and you're already snotting all over the place. Way to go._

"Wait Carly!" Lucky said, grabbing Carly's arm and swinging her back around so she was facing him and Luke. "Where are you going?"

"To find a motel." Carly said, as if it were obvious. "Why would you want a long lost cousin that has tons of baggage staying at your place?" She asked.

"One; baggage runs in the family. And two; no offense Carly, but I doubt you'll get very far on your own. You limped all the way here and you look dead on your feet." Lucky argued.

"I'm fine." Carly snapped.

_You're lying through your teeth. You can't even see straight right now Caroline. You're dizzy and you're head is throbbing. You've already showed you're weak more than once tonight, why not keep it going?_

"No. Dear niece. You're not." Luke called her bluff. "What happened to you by the way?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing." She growled before sitting down timidly on Lucky's worn out love seat. She assumed he knew she was lying, he had that 'all knowing' glimmer in his eyes.

"I was walking by the alley right beside Jake's and I saw her on the ground and someone was attacking her." Lucky started.

"Lucky please stop." Carly said, not wanting Lucky to continue telling Luke how weak she was. Reliving Coleman's attack only brought back the feeling of hatred she had for herself.

"Carly, Coleman r-" Lucky started, but Carly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"DON'T say that word." She shuddered. "I was weak and I let Coleman take advantage of me, that's all there is too it." She said, not looking up from the ground.

_Look into their eyes Caroline. Show them you have some dignity. You show anyone your weakness and you are easy prey. _

"Carly, what happened to you wasn't your fault." Lucky stated, he couldn't understand how she could possibly blame herself for what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I borrow one of your shirts so I can go take a shower?" She asked, looking up but still not directly at her new found cousin and uncle.

"Yeah. I don't have a way for you to wash your clothes though. We can go out and buy you some tomorrow if you want." Lucky said. He hoped she didn't mistake his generosity as pity. He didn't want to set her off again, even though she was entertaining when she was pissed off.

Lucky walked over the the laundry basket that was sitting by the front door of his small, quaint apartment and pulled out a black t-shirt. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it. "Here, this one smells clean." He snickered.

"It's fine. Thanks." Carly said before walking into the open bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Her reaction surprised Lucky. Any other woman their age would have protested in disgust and wanted a fresh shirt but Carly didn't seem to care.

"Yep. Definitely a Spencer." Luke said grinning.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have secretly or openly wanted to see some Jason and Carly action you'll get it. It may not be what you're expecting but it's coming soon (: Oh, and I think I'm going to try and bring Bobbie in within the next chapter or so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry this took so long and I appreciate those of you who helped me better understand what you meant when you said you wanted Jason/Carly. Not saying it is going to happen. Not saying it's not. I've sectioned off parts of this chapter because I sort of switched POV. I'm kinda stumped on the next chapter right now, I want to do the Bobbie/Carly meeting justice and I don't want to disappoint but I will be sure to update as soon as I can! I don't own GH, ABC or characters. Just like always, ENJOY!  
**

When Lucky heard the water turn on he turned to his dad and asked, "Are you gonna tell Aunt Bobbie?"

"She's gonna find out when you call her over here to check out Caroline's head." Luke said, shrugging and sounding blasé.

"You want to call her, or should I?" Lucky asked, glancing behind him at his bathroom door.

"Go ahead Cowboy, call Barbara Jean. I've gotta call Corinthos and get him to get someone else on the warehouse I was supposed to be on tonight." Luke threw over his shoulder as he turned away and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Carly stood in the bathroom with her ear against the door, hoping to hear Lucky and Luke over the running water. The mention of her mother made her heart race.

_Caroline,_ _you might as well make a run for it. Your mother has every right to think you're scum. You're trouble and you always have been, even when you were a little girl. Virginia was dating that trucker... Damn. You're lucky Virginia didn't put you out on the streets sooner._

Carly turned so she was facing the mirror, she started to peel away her layers of clothing until all that was left was her battered skin. Carly looked at herself in disgust.

Her cool chocolate eyes saw every new bruise and every old scar. Every new cut and every old burn. She traced the puckered scar that ran from her right thigh to her left breast with her fingertips.

Carly remembered the knife that had sliced her torso. She remembered the confident hand the knife was held in. The face, however, is something Carly forced herself to forget.

_You just 'forgot' because you couldn't handle it. You let it hold you back, so you HAD to erase the face. Being the victim got to you. You had to let it go or you would have crumbled. _

She shuddered and turned away from her reflection. Carly stepped into the shower and let the water rain over her, wincing when it hit the back of her head.

She stood under the water until she was sure the dirt and grime had been rinsed away. The "scrubbing yourself until you bleed to get the dirty feeling to go away" was such a cliche. She had tried it a long time ago and learned nothing makes the feeling leave.

_It didn't leave because deep down you know that you **are** dirty Caroline. You know you deserved to feel like that. You couldn't fight off that creep so feeling dirty was your punishment._

Carly turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back. She carefully dried off, starting with her hair and working her way down to her ankles.

She put on her bra and slipped on Lucky's t-shirt, her movements stiff. She put her panties back on figuring they would have to do until tomorrow.

Carly towel dried her hair, making sure she didn't get near the gash that she was sure was still bleeding. She heard a knock at the door to Lucky's apartment and had to take a deep breath.

_This is it Caroline. You ready to find out of your own mother is going to hate you? _

Carly reached for the doorknob afraid of what was waiting for her on the other side of the bathroom door. Opening the door, Carly saw a petite redhead standing with Luke and Lucky.

* * *

Luke, Lucky and Bobbie all turned to look at Carly. Luke was staring at the bottom of the scar that ran from her thigh to her breast. Some of it fell below the hemline of the t-shirt. Lucky was scanning every inch of her skin, assessing every bump and bruise.

Bobbie. Bobbie was staring directly into Carly's eyes. "Caroline?"

* * *

**In case some of you are wondering why Carly's own thoughts are always very degrading and negative it's because I've always thought Carly is her own worst enemy. I also think she puts up this front that makes her seem confident but deep down this is how she thinks. I know not everyone is going to agree, but it's my fanfiction ;D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7 and I'm not particularly thrilled with it. I'm liking the ending but I think the Carly/Bobbie interaction is a little lackluster so I left it open ended. I intend to fix their relationship later (: Review and tell me what you think! ENJOY!  
**

Carly hesitantly stepped over the threshold leading from the bathroom to Lucky's tiny living room. She hated the look she saw in the eyes of her mother. Bobbie was like a kid on Christmas morning, her eyes bright and full of hope.

_Don't get the woman's hopes up. Just come out and tell her you don't deserve to be loved. Tell her Virginia kicked you out because you were nothing but trouble. Always causing problems for everyone in your life._

"Barbara Jean, I know you're surprised to see dear Caroline whom you so selflessly gave up after accidentally getting pregnant. But this house call wasn't for a personal matter. We need ya to check out Caroline's head, according to Lucky she's got a pretty nice gash." Luke seemed uncharacteristically long-winded.

Looking at Carly, Lucky could see something in her eye's he hadn't even seen when he had saved her in the alley.

**Vulnerability. **

Carly was completely out of her element and even though he hadn't even known her for more than an hour or two, seeing Carly vulnerable made Lucky nervous.

"Yeah, Aunt Bobbie, Carly's had a rough night so maybe you could come back tomorrow and you two can catch up. Right now I think you should just check out her head and let her rest" Lucky suggested, being as respectful as he possibly could while still being firm.

_Caroline you're letting everyone else speak for you. Stand up and talk to your mother yourself. Hell, what do you have to lose?_

Before Carly could say anything to her mother, Bobbie said simply, "Alright I understand. Let's have a look and I'll be on my way."

Even Carly could tell Bobbie's response was curt and void of emotion. Not knowing what to say, Carly just turned around so Bobbie could see the back of her head. Closing her eyes she felt the cool, steady hands of the nurse Lucky had told her about.

"Well Caroline. Its not gonna kill you, but you'll probably have quite a headache in the morning." Bobbie said, packing up and avoiding making eye contact with Carly.

Before anyone could stop her Bobbie just ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"Way to go niece. You pissed off your mother the first time you met her." Luke said, looking pointedly towards the door.

"What! I didn't say anything!" Carly yelled back, wincing as her echo reverberated off the walls of Lucky's brownstone.

"Don't yell you'll have the neighbors beating on the door. And exactly. You let me and my dim-witted son here do all the talking. Your first mistake. Your second mistake was not contradicting us!" Luke stated, his face making it clear he thought what he was saying was beyond obvious.

"Alright." Carly bit out before her vision blurred. She reached out to grab on to something, but all she felt was empty air. The ground started to rush towards her.

Lucky wrapped his arms around Carly and lead her over to the couch. "Dad, look. Carly needs to sleep and honestly I'm pretty beat to. Go harass someone else. How about Morgan! Go harass him." Lucky said, opening the door for his father as a silent 'get out'.

"Goodnight Cowboy. Be careful." Luke replied, lowering his voice so his niece didn't hear him. "She may be blood, but don't trust her."

Lucky shut the door behind Luke and walked Carly to the bedroom.

"You can sleep on my bed if you don't mind sharin'. But you're more than welcome to sleep out on the couch." Lucky said, grinning.

Carly, too tired to care, simply replied with "Fine. But I hog blankets." He slid in next to his cousin and felt her stiffen.

"Don't worry Carly. You're safe with me." Lucky whispered into the darkness before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**I do not own GH, ABC s/l's or characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! This honestly is one of my favorite chapters, it almost wrote itself. But of course I know not everyone is going to feel the same so review and tell me what you think (:  
**

Lucky was in the middle of sipping his coffee when he heard Carly as she padded down the hallway. Looking at the clock, his brow furrowed.

He watched as she rummaged through the cabinets, softly squealing when she found a package of mini chocolate chip muffins that had been there for God knows how long.

"Carly where are you goin' this early? I figured you'd sleep in." Lucky said, glancing at her over his cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go get a job. I saw a place last night that would be perfect." Carly said, her mouth full of stale chocolate chip muffin.

"Are you sure? You were just attacked last night..." her cousin question, treading carefully. Spencers' aren't morning people and pissing Carly off this early just didn't seem like a good idea.

"Yes." Carly snapped. "And I know what happened to me last night, but there is no reason to let that keep me in."

_Come on Caroline. If this was a couple years ago you would have hid for weeks. Don't be a bitch to your cousin, he was just trying to look out for you._

"Sorry Lucky." Carly apologized. "Look, I'll be back as soon as I can. If I stay out late I'll be sure to call you. Okay?"

"Alright, be careful." Lucky finally said, giving up. He watched as she walked out the door with her head held high but he noticed her shoulders were slightly slumped. There was something she wasn't saying and Lucky needed to find out what it was.

Carly rubbed her arms as she walked the short distance to Vaughn's, trying to warm them against the chill in the air.

_A strip club Caroline? How fitting. You're good on a pole, but nobody's going to want to see your burned and scarred body. No man is going to think it's sexy so good luck getting that job._

As she stepped into Vaughn's she felt safer. The quiet provocative music calmed her frayed nerves and the slow 'day crowd' gave her a small amount of hope.

Carly saw a tall man with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes approaching her. Her shoulders stiffened and she felt her eyes narrow.

"Can I help you?" The man said, not suspiciously friendly but also not overly rude. He looked at Carly up and down, scrutinizing everything about her. Oddly enough, his lingering gaze didn't make her uncomfortable.

_Why the hell do you feel safe in a strip club?_

"You work here?" Carly asked, working hard to keep any hint of attitude out of her voice. Looking around, Carly decided it was nice. Small but not musty like Jake's was.

The man grinned before regaining his composure and said, "I own Vaughn's. The name's John. John Zacchara."

* * *

**Oh, and just for clarification (incase you didn't realize this) I mixed old characters and new characters into this storyline.  
**

**I don't own GH, ABC or characters.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm liking this chapter too. It (the storyline) is gonna start getting good now! (; Hope you keep reading I think things are about to get interesting and I'd hate for anyone to miss it. Review and ENJOY!  
**

"Zacchara. You have any openings? I'm staying with my cousin and I don't wanna mooch too much off of him." Carly said evenly. She crossed her arms to hide her hands' shaking.

"Whoever your cousin is I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with you staying worry free." John said, dodging the question. Carly thought she saw a hint of amusement in this eyes, but she didn't know why.

"Oh, I'm sure Lucky wouldn't care but dear old Uncle Luke probably would." Carly answered without thinking.

_Shit. Now this stranger knows your whole life story. Again, way to go Caroline. _

"Wait. Luke SPENCER is your uncle?" John asked swaying his weight back and forth on each of his feet. He seemed to be completely serious now, no games.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?" Carly asked, unfolding her arms and planting her hands on her hips. Not bothering to be respectful.

_You haven't even known them for 24 hours and you are already getting defensive. Maybe Zacchara has a good reason behind his question._

John smirked, "Huh. No, no problem but now we know what your stage name is. You're a lot like Luke you know."

"NO. I'm not like Luke. I resent that. And what are you talking about? Are you saying I've got a job?" Carly's voice rose an octave with each statement. She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

John came out and laughed at that, "Yeah Spencer. You've got a job." His eyes glittered, he wondered what she was going to say next. This woman kept him guessing and a Spencer would be good for his club.

"The names' Carly. Not Spencer." Carly ruffled. She would never openly admit it but she liked John, despite his running a night club he seemed like a good guy.

"Here, your name is Spencer. When people find out you're a Spencer they'll start emptying their pockets. Spencers' are somewhat of a treat here, especially when said Spencer is 18." John said, tilting his head towards the measly 5 men in the club.

"Fine." Carly grumbled. Giving John her best pouty face. "Really, though. Thanks for the job Johnny. I appreciate it." She said before kissing his cheek and walking with him towards the back.

"Ah. Now don't go and get the other girls calling me Johnny. You're welcome. Pick you out something to wear and them get out on the pole for me." He instructed before ducking out.

Carly dug through a trunk that had every skimpy outfit you could imagine. Some of them she could remembered wearing from the last time she worked in a night club. She picked out an outfit she thought fit her current situation.

Looking at herself in the mirror Carly shook her head in disgust. The sultry red bra had lace up top and black fringe lining the edge of the lace. It supported her breasts and pushed them up so they could be seen from a mile away. The bottom was a skirt in the front and g-string in the back. There was a rectangle of lace on the front and fringe lining the hem all the way around.

She pulled on femme fatale armbands that had always been her glove of choice at the other strip club she worked in. To complete her look she wore black glitter pumps with a red ribbon lace.

_A seductress. You were right Caroline, it does fit your current situation. You seduced those men who took advantage of you so why not encourage others to do the same, right?_

"You ready Spencer?" A big man with a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans asked. _Stereotypical bouncer. _Carly thought.

"Let's go," Carly answered with more enthusiasm than she felt. In all honesty she wasn't looking forward to getting back to her roots.

_At least you know you're good at it._

* * *

**Any guesses as to who the 5 guys in the club are? Here's a hint. 4 of them work together and the fifth one is related to one of the other 4. (: Remember to think of past and present characters on GH!  
**

**I do not own GH, ABC or characters  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been awhile but here's chapter 10! This story writes itself compared to the "Jane By Design" story I'm currently writing. I'm sure I'm going to have quite a few people pissed at me because it takes me so long to update it. ENJOY!  
**

Carly walked onto the stage that was home to a lonely stainless steel pole. She wrapped her right hand around the pole above her head, letting it slide down slowly as she peered down a the five men who sat in front of the stage.

Carly noticed four of the men were seated together at the same table while the other man seemed as if he was purposefully putting distance between himself and the others.

She burst into motion quickly, twisting turning and spinning around the pole as she had done a few years before. She was fifteen when she first started working at a night club, they hadn't even questioned her age then.

Carly focused on the four men seated together after deciding the man sitting alone was nothing special. He slouched in his chair, his brown hair tousled and brown eyes shallow.

The man in the group of four that the other three seemed to be gathered around was small compared to the others. Even sitting, Carly could tell he was the shortest. His slick black hair and deep chocolate eyes mixed with his obvious dimples and Cuban heritage made him oddly attractive.

Carly arched her back against the pole, exposing her burned and scarred torso. She let her eyes sneak down to look at the faces of the men watching her. They all seemed surprised but not disgusted.

_They must already be drunk Caroline. You got lucky. If they were sober you know they would find your body repulsive. Guess that's why Johnny let you get on stage even after he saw you._

Two of the remaining three men in the group of four were sitting right next to eachother but looked alert and ready to move at any second. Carly could tell they were related somehow, even though one was rail thin and the other had more to love.

They both had brown eyes and their eyebrows seemed to sit the same over their eyes. Their hair was the exact same shade of brunette and even their hairline was damn near the same. And their lips. They had the same lips.

Dimples and Thing 1 and Thing 2 were not what Carly's eye though. It was the man to the left of Dimples that really caught her attention. He was lean, and you could see his muscles popping out of the sleeves of his black t-shirt. He had a leather jacket on the back of his chair and the faded blue jeans he was wearing flattered his legs and hugged his hips.

His radiant dirty blond hair and severe angular face surprised Carly at first, but she momentarily lost her grip on the pole when she looked into his eyes. Carly stared into the striking shade of ice blue and almost fell all the way off of the pole.

She gripped the stainless steel just as her left hip hit the floor and felt her muscles flexing in exertion. Carly tried to smoothly get her bearings when she heard the door chime, letting everyone know someone had just entered Vaughn's.

Her breathe left in a huff when she saw who was standing in the doorway, or more accurately the hands that belonged to the person. Carly couldn't move. She was frozen in place, only able to stare at the hands that had ruined her life as she knew it.

He started walking towards her, his mouth set in a menacing smile. Tony Jones. Carly remembered the steady hands of the surgeon gripping the knife. Pulling it down from her chest to her thigh, deep enough to leave a scar but not deep enough for her to bleed out. Carly shuddered.

"I told you I'd find you, you little bitch!" Tony growled.

* * *

**First off, I lied. There are two sets of brothers in Vaughn's. 1 pair is obvious based on my descriptions and the other pair could be obvious. Secondly, I didn't start watching GH until after Carly showed up. I went back and watched and re-watched Carly's arrival into Port Charles. I'm sorry to all of the Tony Jones fans out there, but when he was with Carly his characters just really creeped me out. Nothing against the actor, and he could have been totally different with Bobbie, I have no idea. I just know he gave me the heebee jeebees, so I made him an antagonist from back when Carly was with Virginia.  
**

**I don't own GH, ABC S/L's or characters (:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile, but here's chapter 11. I've already been working on chapter 12 so it shouldn't be as long between chapters this time (: Don't forget to REVIEW! and as always, ENJOY!  
**

Carly felt her face pale. She could feel her hands shaking and this time she didn't bother hiding it. When she looked over at the five men that had been watching her, she saw one passed out, thing 1 and thing 2 standing up together creating a barrier, blue eyes was standing behind thing 1 and thing 2 with his gun drawn and dimples was simply standing in the back; watching.

Tony was completely unfazed by the barrels that were aimed at him. He continued to walk forward until he was standing right in front of Carly. She forced herself to look him in the eyes. Those dark, endless eyes. She unsuccessfully tried to hide her shudder.

_Don't let him know your quaking in your glitter pumps Caroline. He's like wild animal. Tony can smell fear and right now it's rolling off you in waves._

"Dr. Jones." Carly spat bitterly. From the corner of her eye she saw the other four men staring with curious eyes.

Tony's eyes glittered with anticipation. He stepped forward and swung around so he was pressed up against Carly's back.

Trying to control the whimper that wanted to escape, Carly shook her head slightly, attempting to tell blue eyes not to shoot. She saw him nod ever so slightly in response, but he didn't lower his gun.

Tony let his left hand slither around Carly's body until he found the bottom of her scar on her right thigh. "I see the incision I made is healing nicely," He said viciously, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Tony's hand followed the puckered scar all the way up to her left breast, "I've missed you Carly. I was pissed when Virginia told me she turned you out on the streets. Don't bother sending her a Christmas card by the way." He said nonchalantly.

Carly stiffened against Tony's body. "What did you do to Virginia?" She asked sharply. She may not have liked Virginia but she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I took care of her for you. She kicked her own daughter out on the streets." Tony said, staring off at nothing before shaking his head and grinning evilly back at Carly; "It's none of your concern now."

"Bullshit." Carly growled. "She was my mother you ASS!"

_Great Caroline. Piss off the sociopath who has the ability to kill you. Smooth. You should just hang a sign that says "KILL ME NOW" over your head._

Tony's face turned stormy and he grabbed for a handful of Carly's golden locks. Carly felt herself being dragged by her hair for the second time in 24 hours. She tried kicking like she had the night before, but it didn't work this time either.

Without thinking Carly grabbed a brown beer bottle that was sitting on a table near her. She slammed it against the wood of the table and heard it shatter. Carly lunged forward and swung her arm around, aiming for Tony. She grimaced when she both heard and felt something ripping.

Feeling warm liquid dripping off her arms, Carly looked up at Tony. She stared for only seconds, until he fell to the floor; his throat marred with a jagged, bloody, tear. His eyes devoid of life.

* * *

**I'm not sure I described Tony Jones' murder like I wanted to. Maybe I should murder someone so I know how to accurately describe it. bahaha just kidding. (:  
**

**I don't own GH, ABC or Characters.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Sorry it's been so long. This has actually been written for awhile but I just now got around to posting it (: I apologize. Hope you like. Don't forget to review! and as always. ENJOY!  
**

Breathing heavy, Carly stared down at Tony's lifeless body; shocked. She heard someone come up beside her but she couldn't take her eyes off of the puddle of crimson blood that was pooling around Dr. Jones' motionless body. She was mesmerized by the amount of blood his jugular was still pumping out.

"It's Carly right? Carly Spencer?" someone beside her asked. Carly's last name was Benson technically but she didn't bother correcting him.

Carly nodded in affirmation, never taking her eyes off of Tony's still body. She felt a cool hand gently brush against hers.

Carly looked down at the hand then looked back up to the face the hand belonged too. Blue eyes. She sucked in a quick, slightly jagged breath.

"'mmkay Carly. Can you give me that bottle you're holding? I think it's making Max and Milo nervous." Blue eyes asked softly, his eyes burning with icy fire and his mouth twisted up into a smile.

Finally looking away from Dr. Jones, Carly turned to look at the five men before her. "Why would me holding this bottle make you nervous?" She asked curiously, "That was a lucky swing. Thanks for the help by the way." Carly continued, sarcasm dripping off every word.

The Cuban pushed his way past the brothers', Max and Milo, and stood next to Jason directly infront of her. "I think you and I both know that wasn't a lucky swing. That was practiced. You knew what you were doing." He said evenly. "Sonny Corinthos." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for Carly to shake.

Carly stared at his hand for what seemed like an eternity before finally deciding to ignore the offer. "Well Sonny, I have no idea what you are talking about." she said, playing dumb.

Looking over Sonny's shoulder she could see Max and Milo chuckling and even blue eye's face broke into a full on grin.

"Relax 'Spencer' I'm not gonna turn you in. I have an offer you can't refuse." Sonny said arrogantly. He looked over Carly's head and smiled, his dimples clearly visible.

Carly turned around to see what Sonny was looking at only to find Johnny gaping open-mouthed at the mess she had created.

"Corinthos I told you no more messes. Dammit. How the hell do you expect me to clean up all this fucking blood before tonight. Who the hell is this guy?" Johnny roared, examining the lifeless body that was littering his normally pristine carpet.

"Hey don't look at me Zacchara. This was all your girl 'Spencer'. I had nothing to do with this. I do have to say, I would her see her murder someone with a beer bottle then see her dance though." Sonny chuckled.

Carly's cheeks were aflame as her temper flared. "It's CARLY. C-A-R-L-Y." she ground out angrily. "And what? Am I not good enough for you? Too scarred? Too damaged? You like your girls clean and clueless?" Carly yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Awe. Someone's a little insecure Caroline. That's always been a curse of yours. You tend to read in between the lines and end up drawing the wrong conclusion. Simmer down, he said he had an offer for you. Plus, he's obviously a criminal and in his line of work, that may have been a compliment._

"Calm down. I was just trying to create a segue so I didn't just jump into my offer." Sonny ruffled.

"And what offer would that be?" Carly asked, not really interested in his answer.

"How would you like to be in the coffee business?" Sonny asked, completely serious. Carly couldn't help it. Her laughter filled the air of Vaughn's and woke the sleeping guy that had been slumped in the chair during the whole Tony Jones' situation.

"What? What the hell?" The average man asked as he saw the body. "Max. Milo. Take A.J. Back to the Quartermaine mansion." Sonny said, without even glancing behind him.

"Are you done?" Sonny asked Carly, eyes still completely without humor. "That depends. Was that your real offer?" she sniped back.

"Yes." Sonny answered.

"Uh-huh. Well thanks but I already have a job." Carly said stubbornly.

"'Spencer, you're gonna need another one. You're paying for this carpet and I charge a fee when I have to bury a body and cover up a murder." Johnny said grinning.

"Fine." Carly growled at Sonny.

_Don't pout Caroline. A pouty 18 year old isn't attractive. _

"What exactly is my job title? And what am I gonna be doing?" Carly asked, mildly curious.

"Your job title is 'Enforcer'." Sonny beamed. "And your Jason's partner. I'll let him explain everything to you." Sonny continued, gesturing to blue eyes.

Carly sat stunned. "Jason's partner? An enforcer?"

"Yep. Welcome to the business Carly." Sonny called over his shoulder as he walked out the doors of Vaugn's.

* * *

**Coffee my ass. It always cracks me up when they talk about Sonny's legitimate coffee business on the show. I'm always like, is that supposed to make it any better? 'I kill people and ruin people's lives just to get to the top for a living but it's all okay. I also run a legitimate coffee business.' Seriously. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh man. I'm so sorry, I can't believe it's really almost been a month since I've updated this! That's ridiculous. I'm a terrible person. I apologize. Anyway, you should notice in this chapter that I've changed some plot lines - for example, in my version Lucky will never be a cop. Read, review and ENJOY!**

Jason watched Carly quickly strip out of her skimpy outfit and throw on her dirtied blue jeans and t-shirt from the night before. He noticed the shirt was too big to be hers and quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Carly glanced up at Jason and saw his questioning gaze in her mirror. Looking down, Carly blushed and let her hair fall around her face to hide it. "It's my cousins. Lucky let me borrow it for the night but I didn't have any clean clothes to change into this morning." She explained, then realized she shouldn't have said as much as she did.

_Caroline this guy is_ _an 'enforcer'. You probably just killed your own cousin/the guy that saved you last night. If he does turn up dead, I wouldn't mention it to dear old Uncle Luke or you could have a plot right next to him._

As if reading her mind, Jason said "I only do what Sonny tells me to do. Sonny told me to take you home, so I'm taking you home." Although, as Jason was talking, Carly could see that he wasn't happy. She decided to change the subject.

"Do you know my cousin?" She questioned, honestly curious. "Yeah, Luke works for Sonny and Lucky works for Luke. So I guess I know him by extension. He's a good kid, barely 18." THAT was news to Carly.

"Wait. Luke and Lucky are in the 'coffee' business?" Carly asked, using air quotations to emphasize the fact that she didn't believe Sonny was actually involved in coffee.

"Yeah, it started out as a favor. Sonny saved Lucky's life, Luke felt like he had to repay him somehow so he started as a foot soldier. Opened up the Haunted Star as a cover, and I guess the gig just stuck with him. Lucky came in later." Jason answered.

"Hmm. I can see Luke in the mob but not Lucky." Carly said, more to herself than to Jason.

"Who said anything about the mob?" Jason asked, wondering how she had guessed the true nature of the 'coffee business' so quickly.

"I put two and two together. The way you all sat, rigid and ready to move, was a major hint. I grew up on the streets, or I guess the more accurate term would be, I grew up in a trailer park. It's not all trash like everyone likes to believe. Most of the kids my age were involved in either a gang or the mob." Carly said, shaking her head slightly and her eyes glazing over as if she were somewhere far away.

"How old are you?" Jason asked. He had the feeling Carly was wise beyond her years. If he had to guess he would say she hadn't even hit 20 yet. Suddenly his 24 years didn't seem to carry the same weight it had before.

Carly not wanting to reveal any more of her past or personal information than she already had, abruptly changed the subject.

"How do you think Sonny could tell I knew what I was doing?" Carly asked as she and Jason strolled down the cracked sidewalk back to Lucky's brownstone.

_Smooth Caroline. Now he knows you're hiding something from him. He's supposed to be your partner, you're going to have to trust him sometime._

Jason let the change of subject slide, he had already decided he was going to grill her for information later. He deserved to know, they were partners now after all.

"It was in your eyes." Jason answered simply. "At first you were like a deer in headlights. When he walked in you froze, but once he touched you and started talking about that Virginia woman your eyes lit up. It was like someone lit a fire behind them." He continued. "Plus you slit his throat exactly where his jugular was located. It's not hard to figure out you knew it would kill him. "

"I think you all give me more credit than I deserve. I don't think I can kill a man in cold blood." Carly said.

"You killed Tony Jones." Jason pointed out.

"That wasn't cold blood though. It was revenge. He killed my mother. Adoptive Mother." Carly explained

_Ah Caroline, you're lying. You know damn well that you didn't kill Tony Jones just because he murdered your bitch of an adoptive mother. And you're lying again when you say you can't kill in cold blood. You already have. Twice._

"I think it was more than that. He said something about an incision. What'd he do to you Carly?" Jason asked, as if he were genuinely concerned.

"I fell and ruptured my spleen when I was 10. He performed the surgery." Carly dead-panned, hoping Jason hadn't caught the hint of desperation in her voice. Jason either believed her or gave up because he stayed silent after that.

The next time either one of them talked was when Lucky opened the door to let them in. "Sonny told me to bring your cousin home. She had an _eventful_ day at Vaughn's." Jason explained evenly.

"God dammit Jason!" Carly yelled, "He wasn't supposed to know I work some shitty strip club!" She fumed.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'eventful'?" Lucky asked suspiciously. He hadn't known Carly for very long but if she had any Spencer blood in her, he was sure trouble followed her wherever she went.

"She murdered somebody with a broken beer bottle." Jason said, and his face broke out into a cheesy grin.

* * *

**P.S. - I'm seriously going to miss Jason Morgan/Steve Burton, even though lately he has infuriated me. I wish Steve Burton well in his search for other endeavours and I sincerely hope none of you reading this story are some of the people I chewed out over Tumblr. But if you are, seriously, saying you are going to quit watching GH because Steve Burton opted out is simply STUPID. I say that with the utmost respect. Just be happy for him and continue on about your day.  
**


End file.
